<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Aphrodite by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014087">Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Aphrodite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Spider-Man (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Goddesses, Lactation, Shameless Smut, goddess/mortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a twenty-first birthday present he'll never forget. First posted as a chapter on my blog on October 29th, 2018.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Aphrodite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. </p>
<p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  October 29th, 2018.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html</p>
<p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Spidey Does Aphrodite(Aphrodite from Greek Mythology)</b><br/><b><br/></b>Peter Parker sat in the backroom upon his twenty-first birthday. He stood, waiting, quiet patiently, for the woman who was about ready to join him. From what he heard about her, she was out of this world and had been interested in him.<br/><br/>The door opened up and a gorgeous bombshell of a woman stepped into the room. Gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyes, supple lips, and a soft angel face, with a large bust, a narrow waist, wide hips, and long legs. This gorgeous woman’s body invited sinful thoughts and even more sinful actions.<br/><br/>“Wow,” Peter murmured.<br/><br/>Thankfully, he remembered to swallow. That lovely creature moved towards him, eyes swiping over Peter.<br/><br/>“I get that a lot, handsome,” she said. “I’m about ready to make all of your dreams come true.”<br/><br/>“What’s...what’s your name,” Peter said.<br/><br/>“Aphrodite,” she said.<br/><br/>“Like the goddess?” Peter asked. “Because, you’re as beautiful enough to be her.”<br/><br/>“Yes, indeed,” Aphrodite said with a saucy wink.<br/><br/>The poor boy had no idea.<br/><br/>The aptly named Aphrodite kissed Peter on the lips.  A rush of pleasure coursed through his body. She straddled Peter’s lap lightly and pushed against her. Aphrodite closed onto Peter’s mouth with more kisses. She heatedly increased her actions.<br/><br/>Peter tried to feel up Aphrodite’s body. She stopped him dead and stepped back. A saucy smile caused a tingle to spread through Peter. Aphrodite leaned in and unbuttoned Peter’s shirt. The warm, skilled hands of the goddess kept stroking Peter all over and made him throb in excitement.<br/><br/>“You’re a gifted man,” Aphrodite said. “I like a nice healthy man with a nice big cock. Feeling it grow in my hand, like this. But, you like that, don’t you?”<br/><br/>Aphrodite squeezed Peter’s tool through his pants and caused it to jump up high. She undid his pants and slid them down. Aphrodite licked her lips at the tent rising through the young man’s pants. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this. She was going to enjoy this a whole lot.<br/><br/>“Keep your eyes locked on my body,” Aphrodite said.<br/><br/>“Trust me, I’m not blinking,” Peter said. “You...can’t be real.”<br/><br/>“Everything’s real, honey.”<br/><br/>With a sultry smile, Aphrodite swayed her hips and dropped untied the sash of her robe. She dropped it down and revealed a sexy one piece set of lingerie made of the sexiest lace. The hole in the center revealed her flat, succulent stomach. Her breasts strained and the thin strips of fabric covered her ass and pussy. Aphrodite rolled her hands over her body and teased Peter with it.<br/><br/>Aphrodite's grin widened as before her very eyes, the handsome, well endowed man melted like butter underneath her hands. Aphrodite bent over and flashed Peter her best set of bedroom eyes. She stroked a hand over her body and easily slid the fabric back and forth.<br/><br/>“Just wait,” Aphrodite said. “You’re going to be mine.”<br/><br/>Peter swallowed from the beautiful woman flashing her pussy at him. He could feel the blood rushing from his head and into his loins. Difficult as it was for Peter to stay awake, he managed to be inspired by Aphrodite’s sweet and succulent rear.<br/><br/>“And let’s see what you what we have to work with,” Aphrodite said.<br/><br/>She pulled down Peter’s shorts and exposed the twelve inches of wood to her. Aphrodite wrapped her silky fingers around Peter’s tool and rubbed it extremely fast.<br/><br/>“That feels really good,” Peter said.<br/><br/>“Smooth as silk, right?” Aphrodite said.<br/><br/>“Yes,” Peter said.<br/><br/>Never in Peter’s life had he felt anything as good as Aphrodite’s hand stroking him up and down. Peter Parker thought he would burst in the hands of this sultry blonde minx.<br/><br/>Peter closed his eyes. He needed to be careful, not to blast Aphrodite with a grand shower of semen. With a lovely lady like this, Peter needed to hold on through his edge.<br/><br/>“Just a little bit more,” Aphrodite said. “That’s it...such a big boy.”<br/><br/>Aphrodite released Peter and watched his tight abs and chest rippled. The goddess’s exposed pussy grinded on the cock of the sexy mortal male. She kissed Peter aggressively on the lips and pushed him back into the chair.<br/><br/>“Mmm, so good,” Aphrodite said. “You’ll be fun.”<br/><br/>The sensual blonde attacked Peter’s lips and nibbled on it. She owned Peter’s cock and every inch of his body. Yet, if Peter could take a small piece of her it would be worth it.<br/><br/>Finally, Peter’s hands took life of his own and squeezed Aphrodite’s firm butt cheeks hard. Peter rubbed Aphrodite as aggressively as possible, squeezing her tight, sexy ass.<br/><br/>The squeezing continued and Aphrodite released her breasts into the wild. The gorgeous sight of those golden globes made Peter’s mouth water. Aphrodite took Peter’s face and pushed onto onto her breasts. Which Peter sucked with extremely flurry.<br/><br/>“Keep sucking on them,” Aphrodite said. “That’s it. Nice and hard. You know how to please my perfect tits...feel how fleshy they are...how real they are.”<br/><br/>Oh they were very real and Peter attacked her with vigor.<br/><br/>Aphrodite could feel Peter’s massive erection pushing against her warm thigh. She wanted this monster shoved deep inside. The Goddess of Love made Peter as hard as possible and now she would reap the rewards. Making sure he did not explode too soon, Aphrodite took the plunge.<br/><br/>“Oh, by the way,  I am that Aphrodite,” Aphrodite said. “Every now and then, I pick some mortal to drain and you’re the lucky guy.”<br/><br/>“There are...worse ways to spend my birthday,” Peter said.<br/><br/>He barely processed a real life goddess rode his cock. Mostly because goddess or mortal, Aphrodite was just so fucking hot.<br/><br/>Every inch of her begged Peter to touch and touch her he did.<br/><br/>The sexy bouncing of this goddess made Peter groan. Every curve of her body beckoned for Peter’s touch. He grabbed Aphrodite hard and made her bounce even harder.<br/><br/>Peter could not resist this woman and she did little to discourage him. Aphrodite used every inch of her body to worship Peter’s body. They entangled each other, with their orgasms creeping closer. Peter resisted the urge to cum inside of her body. Or at least tried to.<br/><br/>Oh, that was unfair how gloriously tight and warm Aphrodite clenched onto him. Peter tried to hold back, tried to resist cumming inside of her.<br/><br/>“You know you can’t handle me for long,” Aphrodite said. “And I know a young man with a nice throbbing cock like yours has more than one dose of seed in those succulent balls.”<br/><br/>Try as he might enjoy this pussy and not burst inside of her, Aphrodite called Peter’s bluff and squeezed down onto him.<br/><br/>However, Peter could not hold back. The tension in his body released and sent a blast of seed into Aphrodite’s warm and willing body. The warm, tightening milking continued with each pump.<br/><br/>“I love it,” Aphrodite said. “Your cum is so nice. One of the best.”<br/><br/>Aphrodite wrapped her hands against Peter’s neck and squeezed down onto him. The first trickle of cum made Aphrodite addicted to her new favorite mortals taste. His power spread some love among many women, all he needed was a bit of encouragement.<br/><br/>The seed soaked Aphrodite’s inside and baptized her insides. Aphrodite pulled back and nuzzled her face against Peter’s with deep affection.<br/><br/>“You have more for me, don’t you?” Aphrodite asked. “A body like this isn’t denied easily. And I’m sure you want to enjoy being inside me again, bringing pleasure to each and every one of my holes. What do you say to that, sexy?”<br/><br/>Encouragement brought Peter’s full erection up. Not to mention Aphrodite sucking on his neck and leaving some marks. Her love bites just caused Peter’s body to swim with energy. It was almost like Aphrodite infected Peter with blinding lust.<br/><br/>“Let’s see if we can change things up.”<br/><br/>“What do you mean?”<br/><br/>“Just watch, handsome.”<br/><br/>She pulled away and bent over the table. Oh, that ass just was more than unfair. Peter put his hands on it and squeezed it to Aphrodite. The supple, juicy booty squished into Peter’s hands. So firm, so soft, and Peter indulged into Aphrodite.<br/><br/>“That ass is so nice,” Peter said.<br/><br/>“Ooh, I know,” Aphrodite said. “Tits and ass to die for.”<br/><br/>“The rest of you isn’t bad,” Peter said. “Every inch of you is perfect….I bet your sweat is even sweet.”<br/><br/>“Why don’t you find out, my stallion?” Aphrodite asked him.<br/><br/>Even the sweat dripping from her pours tasted like the sweetest honey. Peter leaned in and sucked on Aphrodite’s neck. He wanted to be inside of her in the worst way, but would hold back for as long as possible to make Aphrodite beg for it.<br/><br/>Those eyes locked onto Peter. Aphrodite’s fingernails dug against Peter’s shoulder-blade and he moaned.<br/><br/>“Yes,” Aphrodite breathed. “Take me...touch me….I belong to you….do me hard!”<br/><br/>Aphrodite’s wet lips parted. Not a hair on her body, except for the luscious golden locks on hand. With Peter running his hands through it and stroking it. Aphrodite spread her legs and encouraged Peter, almost taunting him.<br/><br/>Peter let go of all of his inhibitions and shoved deep inside of Aphrodite. Aphrodite clamped down onto Peter and allowed him to stretch. Peter slowed down a little bit, to feel Aphrodite all up. She hung over the edge of the fountain, in danger of being pushed in.<br/><br/>The crawling hands found Aphrodite’s magnificent breasts. Peter closed his eyes and wished that he had six arms, to touch every part of Aphrodite. But, he did magnificent work with the two hands that he had.  And her skin just felt soft.<br/><br/>“I’m making you cum,” Peter said. “I’m making Aphrodite cum.”<br/><br/>The hands clutching her breasts locked onto their increased stickiness. Aphrodite shoved her hips up and moaned.<br/><br/>“Yes...yes you are!” Aphrodite said. “What did I get myself into?”<br/><br/>“Well, I got myself into you,” Peter said.<br/><br/>Aphrodite thought she would ensnare this one and milk him dry. Something powerful overwhelmed Aphrodite. She unlocked the beast inside of Peter. And Aphrodite loved being dominated. He roughly worked into her body and made every last inch of her body sing in pleasure. Aphrodite’s nails dug against the stone of the fountain and almost ripped chunks off.<br/><br/>Peter pulled out of Aphrodite and pulled her into a heated embrace. Kisses covered Aphrodite’s sweaty body. She closed down onto Peter and threw her chest into Peter’s heated embrace.<br/><br/>“Molest my sexy body!” Aphrodite yelled. “It was made for your pleasure!”<br/><br/>Legs, ass, chest, every inch of Aphrodite’s body just melted underneath Peter’s touch. Peter pressed a finger against Aphrodite’s nipple and pulled onto it. A little bit of warm milk leaked out of Aphrodite’s oozing nipples and Peter buried himself face first down into Aphrodite and sucked her.<br/><br/>“FEED OF MY TITS!” Aphrodite cried. “You’re making me so horny right now!”<br/><br/>Peter planted back into Aphrodite, fucking her while drinking the milk from the heaving tits of the love goddess.  The goddess rubbed the top of Peter’s scalp with her hands and moaned the faster Peter plowed inside of her from one side.<br/><br/>“You started this,” Peter told her with lust in his eyes.<br/><br/>All manners faded from Peter. He just fucked Aphrodite and did so extremely vigorously. The thickness of those big balls cracked down onto Aphrodite. She dug down into Peter’s back and moaned the deeper her man pleasured Aphrodite.<br/><br/>The goddess of love thought she was going to top things off with an amazing orgasm. Peter knew how to hit all of the right buttons. And she hit a few of his. Peter reached closer to the point where he would bust a big load into Aphrodite.<br/><br/>Holding back just enough to make the goddess want it, Peter danced his fingers down her body. The perfect man sunk deep into Aphrodite’s warm and squeezing box.<br/><br/>Peter wanted to feel the goddess cum around his tool. The sounds of her lustful breath only encouraged him to slip a bit further into her.<br/><br/>“You have something for me,” Aphrodite said. “Give it all to me. I want every single drop.”<br/><br/>She could take the cum of any man with enough effort. Aphrodite wanted the seed of this man and wanted it buried inside of her.<br/><br/>The slapping of his big bloated balls over her thighs brought a chill through Aphrodite. While Peter feasted on her breasts, Aphrodite clenched onto him hard. She put a hand on the back of Peter’s head and rubbed his neck, to try and encourage him to dive on through.<br/><br/>The web slinger slapped down on the underside of her tits. Aphrodite came to the stunning and quite sexy realization that her body no longer was under her control. No, Peter controlled it. He regulated pleasure through heated, warm, sexy touches.<br/><br/>Aphrodite reached the point of no return when Peter fucked her utterly.  Two hands full of Aphrodite’s delightful rump allowed Peter more pumping power. The only thing Aphrodite could now is lay back and enjoy the ride of being fucked into a stupor.<br/><br/>“You said I would get to have fun with all of your holes,” Peter said.<br/><br/>As much as this warm tight pussy felt good and Peter wanted to dump a load inside of it, he slowed down. After exploding inside of Aphrodite’s pussy once more, Peter wanted variety. He pulled back and left the goddess to glare at him with demanding eye.<br/><br/>“Are you going to fuck me in the ass?” Aphrodite asked.<br/><br/>“Yes,” Peter said.<br/><br/>Aphrodite’s mouth opened up. Three fingers slid into her opened mouth and gagged Aphrodite. Peter took the goddess’s own divine salvia while also working her ass with a free hand. The combination of assault got Aphrodite going something fierce. Peter leaned in and smiled at his extremely sexy lover.<br/><br/>“I’m going to take that ass and ruin you,” Peter said.<br/><br/>With her cheeks spread, Peter primed to plunder her. There was no going back, no turning back. Peter smashed Aphrodite from behind, sliding twelve inches of rock hard meat into her slick, succulent back entrance. Peter held onto her tight, rocking back and forth until Peter gained a fair amount of momentum.<br/><br/>“Oh, fuck, this is the tightest ass I’ve ever been in!” Peter yelled.<br/><br/>Peter rammed the love goddess up the ass. He could not believe this. Aphrodite, the sexiest woman ever, stared Peter in the eyes and encouraged each plunge to stretch and split apart her asshole. The warmth, the pleasure, it was almost too much to bare.<br/><br/>“Keep those hands on my chest!” Aphrodite yelled. “Milk my tits! Milk them good!”<br/><br/>Aphrodite grabbed Peter’s hands and forced them onto her heaving chest. Peter responded with greedy and pumped Aphrodite’s udders for more of her divine milk. Aphrodite closed her eyes and Peter sucked up the milk and the sweat from Aphrodite’s body.<br/><br/>Anything coming from her tasted better. Then again, Aphrodite was the standard bearer for all women. So why would she not taste divine? Peter grunted and could feel something, something just rising in him. The tingle of his balls grew more tense than any spider sense warning.<br/><br/>Peter grabbed onto Aphrodite’s sweet and succulent cheeks for more pumping power. He committed the visual of her writhing body to memory. Laid up against the edge of the fountain, water cascading nearby towards them.<br/><br/>“Deeper! Harder! Faster!”<br/><br/>Aphrodite cried out for more. She had just intended to blow just another mortal’s mind. Yet, Aphrodite left with so much more. Her body peaked in a way which it had not been for centuries. Not even doing pornagraphy and the thought of having countless men and women pleasure herself to any number of sexual acts got Aphrodite off as much as this.<br/><br/>As much as her sexy, spectacular spider stud slamming into her ass thrilled the love goddess, all good things came to an end. Aphrodite’s pussy oozed like a fountain and sprayed Peter’s abs with her heavenly juices.<br/><br/>“Oh, shit, I’m about ready to….”<br/><br/>“Pop a big one in my ass,” Aphrodite said with a slutty smile.<br/><br/>And pop went Peter Parker. He dug down into her succulent rear and released Aphrodite. And let go with the contents of his big bloated balls, spraying Aphrodite’s asshole until Peter finally finished up inside of her. Finished emptying himself and making a mess out of Aphrodite’s sexy ass.<br/><br/>The goddess sat up and put a hand on Peter’s chest and abs and stroked them. Something lit underneath Aphrodite and she was pleased to see him harden one more time.<br/><br/>“I’m not finished with you,” Aphrodite said. “And you agree.”<br/><br/>“How could I deny you?” Peter asked.<br/><br/>“Good answer,” Aphrodite told him.<br/><br/>Aphrodite aggressively kissed her new patron. Oh, she would have so much fun, especially spreading his seed among women, both mortal and goddess.  Tonight was just the beginning of something great, even though it started spur of the moment.<br/><br/>Men these days had grown too soft and did not take a firm hand with women. That caused them to run amuck with ideas which caused hate, not love to spread. Aphrodite hoped to do what she could to fix that and Peter helping her would be the first step.<br/><br/>The goddess and the spider found their way out of the back room and into a nice lavish bedroom, which Peter would enjoy his lover countless times throughout the night.<br/><br/>Everything finally came up right for Spider-Man. In every sense of the word.<br/><b>End.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>